One-Shot lemons
by Mizuki Ukitake
Summary: Each chapter is a different story with different characters. OCs will be common, but only with permission. Canon characters belong to their respective owners. It is 100% smut.
1. Ahndi x Liz

=-=-=-=  
|Liz belongs to an anonymous requester|

|Ahndi belongs to Mizuki Ukitake|

Requested by: anonymous  
=-=-=-=

Liz sat anxiously in her seat, glancing around at the other students around her. They all seemed to be minding their own business, talking to each other in little groups, reading, or eating part of their lunch early. Liz, however, was by herself, sitting alone in the corner of the room. The day had just begun, but already she wanted it to be over. She was just about to complain to herself out loud when the substitute teacher came in; a man with incredibly pale skin, and shoulder-length silver hair. He grinned deviously as the students settled into their seats, before looking straight at Liz.

"Good morning, class." His voice slid out of his mouth like a toxic viper covered in spiders. Many of the students were visibly disturbed by his unwelcoming, and almost taunting tone. "I am Professor Amentia, and I will be teaching you today. Your usual instructor had a bit of an... accident.. and is curently resting in the hospital."

His tongue slid across his lips as he stared at Liz with his wicked grin, causing her to jump up out of her seat and raise her hand. "Sir, can I please use the restroom, it's an emergency!"

He nodded, and drew his hand toward the door. "Of course you may. Don't take too long, or I may have to come retrieve you."

She quickly left the room and hurried down the hallway, only to stop when a hand reached out from around a corner and gripped her wrist. With a gasp, she looked up to see Notoro Suki, a boy from the floor below who stood at perhaps 8' tall, with black hair that was half as long. He peered down at her with dangerous, black eyes, tugging her closer without a word.

"Notoro, please, let me go.. I have to get back to class soon." She said quietly as he slid his cold hand up her shirt. She let out a soft gasp as his fingers slid into her bra and wrapped around her warm breast.

"I don't care what you want." He hissed. "I'm getting what I came for."

Leaving her bra pushed up, he moved his hand down her side and over her leg, touching her thigh before reaching up and grabbing at her underwear.

"Notoro Suki, what do you think you're doing!?" came the voice of the student body president, who now stood at the end of the hallway. He hurriedly walked over to them, grabbing Notoro's exploring hand, and glaring up at him. "Don't make me call your keeper."

Notoro glared right back and shoved both the pres and Liz away from him, turning to walk away. As he did, he glanced back at Liz with an evil grin, slowly running his long tongue over the hand that had fondled her. The student body president looked at Liz with a frown. "Get where you need to be, miss Tondo."

Liz nodded quickly and hurried toward the restrooms once more. She felt miserable. Her body was aching now, it wasn't something she could just brush off and forget about. She had to relieve herself, it didn't matter how long it would take now. As long as she could start soon.

She reached the girl's restroom and pushed on the door. It wouldn't budge. She tried again, and still no movement. It was locked. Hesitantly, she looked at the boy's restroom, lightly pushing on the door. Also locked. With a sigh, she went downstairs, to the second floor. She had little other choice but to use what other students commonly referred to as the "forbidden restroom". She ignored the graffiti on the door and made her way inside, entering a stall and sitting down with a sigh. It's likely the time limit was nearly up, and she'd have to return to class soon, so she didn't have any time to waist.

However, as she began to lift her skirt up, she heard an odd noise. Like something soft, but heavy, sliding across the floor. She stood and peeked out of the stall, into the room. There was nothing there.

"Just my imagination..." She muttered, turning to step back into the stall. What she saw made her scream and stumble back: A man- no, a naga, with a long, sand-colored body, and a tanned human torso with blonde hair.

"Oh, I'm perfectly real." He said, sliding silently off the stall barriers and moving toward her.

Liz turned to run for the door, but his tail moved to block it, and pulled her closer. He wrapped himself around her loosely, nibbling on her neck.

"This is what you want, isn't it? I can smell it." he chuckled, tightening himself around her bust.

She shuddered and gasped. "Wh...who are you? You can't exist.."

"Don't be so rude. Of course I exist." The tip of his slithered between her legs, pressing against her underwear teasingly. "My name is Ahndi. You must be Elizabeth. I've heard about you, the other girls say you're desparately horny."

Liz felt her face turn bright red. It was true, albiet embarrassing to hear someone else say.

"I'm here to relieve this feeling for you, if just for a while." he smiled, slowly lifting up her shirt. "If you decide you enjoy it, you're welcome to come back to me however many times you want. If you don't... I won't take it personally. There's plenty of young women in heat at this school."

He slid his hand into her bra and toyed with her erect nipple softly. "You're welcome to make as much noise as you want, or even squirm. I won't hurt you if you struggle." He nipped her ear, before whispering, "Unless, of course... you want me to."

Liz let out a small moan, and nodded slightly. "Y..yes.. please.."

Ahndi grinned and uncoiled just enough to part her legs and push his reptilian body between her thighs, his free hand grabbing her by the throat. He rubbed against her, pushing her bra all the way up so he could lean over and nip at her breasts.

She moaned, squirming with excitement as his tail wrapped around her wrists and held them behind her back. There was no escape now, she was his completely. Ahndi lifted her off the ground and tilted her back, moving his hands away from her to go down to her skirt. His tail readjusted to wrap the very end around her neck, still keeping her arms bound, as he lifted her skirt and nibbled on her underwear.

"You're getting wet already." He said with amusement. "Though I shouldn't be surprised. You've been wanting this for a very long time."

His tail tightened a little around her neck as he pulled her underwear down, and slid his long, narrow tongue over her moist, eager lips, driving an equally eager moan from her. He sucked on the sensitive flesh, particularly her clitoris, making her squirm and writhe impatiently.

"Oh god... please... Fuck me..." she begged. "I want it, please!"

He smiled to himself before pressing his mouth to her vaginal opening and slipping his tongue inside, making her cry out with great pleasure. He reached up and groped her breast, squeezing it tightly as he lightly choked her with his tail. He could feel her heart pounding, and could taste her excited juices rushing over his tongue. He, too, was getting incredibly excited, his hemipenes coming out all the way now. She glanced down, eyes widening with shock.

"T...two!?"

"All snakes have two." He smiled, pulling his mouth away. He slithered up her body, biting her along the way, as he pushed one penis into her wet pussy. It was so thick, her body almost couldn't take it, even with how excited she was.

"ooohh... fuck.. yes.." she moaned, rolling her hips as he began to thrust deep into her. She could feel his other hemipenis rub against her pelvis and thigh, already leaking fluids onto her skin. The odd shape of the members made her body quiver as he moved against her, choking her just enough to make her ever so slightly light-headed.

It didn't take long her her to cum, but he still wasn't finished. He continued to thrust into her hard, his muscular arms wrapped around her sweat-covered body as he left bite marks and bruises all over breasts and collar bone. Her moaning quickly began mere cries of overwhelmed pleasure, as she stared up at the ceiling without a thought in her mind aside from "Oh fuck yes".

Her body was becoming exhausted, unable to rest and aching from from his thrusts, but she did notice when he began panting a little as well. He was close. She could feel the penis inside her swelling, and beginning to throb, as the one against her leg dripped semen in its own excitement.

"Please... please cum inside me!" She whined, beggingly. "I can't... I can't take anymore! I want to feel it!"

He chuckled breathlessly, and pushed in as far as their bodies would allow, thrusting even faster until finally his entire body tensed and shuddered, hot fluid shooting out of his penis and filling her up until it spilled out. They both moaned loudly, and after a moment of rest, he slowly unwrapped his tail from her neck and wrists, and pulled out, laying her gently on the floor.

"Feeling better now~?" He asked. She had just enough energy left to nod. At least for now. It wouldn't take her long to want even more. He smirked, and slithered into a stall, disappearing completely, leaving her to clean herself up and return to class.


	2. Jormadur x Elizabeth

=-=-=-=  
|Elizabeth belongs to anonymous requester|

|Jormander belongs to Mizuki Ukitake|

Requested by: anonymous

!WARNING!  
This lemon contains the insertion of literal snakes.  
=-=-=-=

Elizabeth walked down the filthy street alone, clutching her purse close and her coat closer. The sidewalks and roads seemed empty, but it was dark, and an aura of evil resided over the neighborhood. There were no stars visible in the sky, and the moon was merely a sliver, the only light in the area being the flickering street lamps.

The nearest active bus stop was just three intersections away, she could almost see the vandalized sign in the distance, she was so close to getting home. She ran across the first crosswalk quickly, hardly glancing in either direction in her hurry to get to the bus stop. It would be the last bus of the night, and there was no way she was willing to stay in this place until morning. As she approached the second intersection, however, she was suddenly tackled to the ground, hands pinned over her head, and heaviness collapsing onto her stomach. She struggled, and screamed, looking up at the three masked men standing over her, their friend sitting on her to keep her relatively still.

Shit. This wasn't good. A neighborhood like this, nobody would even bother to acknowledge her screams, let alone help her. Just as she was considering which way her soul would go after they dumped her body in a dumpster, she felt something slither down her sleeves and straight toward the man on her stomach. He jumped up quickly, yelling and cursing as a bright orange snake came out from under her shirt and hissed aggressively. One of his friends lifted a stick to beat it, and Elizabeth, but his arms was suddenly grabbed from behind, and was pulled harshly, almost threatening dislocation.

"This is my territory," said the owner of glowing yellow eyes peering out from the dark shadows, his tone angry and low. "I don't believe I gave you permission to act here."

There was a loud snapping noise, and the man screamed in agony, dropping the stick. He was released, and as he clutched his wrist, all four of the masked men ran off down the street. The snake slithered off of Elizabeth's stomach and wrapped around the new stranger's ankle, flicking it's tongue at the woman backing away as he stepped into view. His hair was bright orange, and he had tattoos of dragons and serpents on his muscular arms. A small wire dagger hung from his neck on a silver chain, perfectly between the open buttons of his leather vest. He peered down at Elizabeth, almost patiently waiting for her to say something.

"Aren't you going to say 'thank you'?" It sounded more like a demand than a question. "I did just save your ass, after all."

"O-oh…. Thank you…" Elizabeth said quietly as she slowly stood up. Perhaps he wasn't going to take over the task of hurting her after all. He was just there to play hero. Glancing at him, she turned to resume her journey to the bus stop, only to be abruptly stopped when the man grabbed her arm and shoved her roughly toward the brick wall behind him, hands slamming against the bricks on either side of her head. He forced his lips against hers, as well as his hips, moaning softly at the tenderness of her body. She could feel his cock just beneath his tight pants.

"I think a little more than words is in order for a deed like that, don't you?" He said quietly as he broke the kiss. His bright yellow eyes peered deep into her own hazel ones. It was happening so quickly, she couldn't form words.

"What's your name?" He asked her, before pressing his lips to her neck and sucking on the supple skin.

She barely managed to stifle a moan, gasping. "E...Elizab-beth…" her voice trembled, as did her body. Hesitantly, she pushed lightly on his shoulders. He stopped and looked at her, waiting for her to say what was on her mind. He didn't pull away, he didn't release her. He just stood, mouth inches from her neck, eyes looking up into hers.

"I... " She looked toward the bus stop. "I… I can't…"

"The bus won't be here for a while, Elizabeth." He said, hand cupping her breast by now. "What do you plan to do in the meantime? Sit there and hope those men don't come back?"

She gasped as he squeezed and moved down her body until he was kneeling in front of her, the top of his head under her skirt, cheek against her bare thigh.

"This way, I'll get my reward for this month's good deed, and you'll get to waste some time while waiting for the bus."

Was he trying to play this off as him doing her a favor? She didn't have much chance to think about it, as suddenly, he was pulling her leg up and over his shoulder so he was directly beneath her.

"Relax." Was all she heard before soft lips pressed against her underwear, kissing her pussy through the cotton fabric. He continued kissing her there, one hand on the leg propped over his shoulder, and the other rubbing her ass. She put her hands against his head, half in effort to balance herself, half in a futile, half-assed attempt to push him away. He was unresponsive to said attempt, as he instead took it as encouragement to nibble, driving a hearty moan from her lips.

He sucked on her thigh, hand sliding under the back of her underwear and squeezing her bare ass, before he went back to lightly biting at her underwear. He ran his warm tongue over the fabric, causing Elizabeth to tense up and moan again. Her face was bright red, she was so embarrassed to be letting a stranger do such a thing to her in public… but it felt so good.

Once fluids began to soak into her panties, he pulled the cloth to the side, and slid his tongue slowly across her pussy, from back to front, mouth open to take in any dripping. Elizabeth gasped again and moaned loudly, gripping his hair. He pressed his mouth against her clit and sucked, getting whimpers of ecstasy from his new lover. After exploring every lip and fold with his tongue, he shoved his face even closer and thrust his tongue into her vagina. Elizabeth let out a horny cry, pressing her pelvis against him eagerly, moaning as he rolled his tongue around like a pro and licked hungrily at her insides. She could feel her climax nearing quickly, and she tried to push his head away. His hand was still massaging her ass, and as she pushed on him, he slid his finger over her anus, teasing it. The idea of suddenly being double penetrated by a tongue and finger made her lose focus, and her back arched, fluids pouring from her pussy into his mouth.

Elizabeth could hear him sucking and licking it all up eagerly before he finally stood, holding her hips as he once again pressed his lips against hers. She could taste the sweetness of her cum in his mouth, and something about it just felt so incredibly erotic. His hot breath mixed with hers in a rush of lust, and he began undoing his pants. Before she could say anything, he was lifting both of her legs up onto his hips, forcing her to lean against the wall to avoid falling.

His penis was fully erect and hard as a rock, eager to be engulfed in her soft, wet vagina. He slid her down onto his cock, pushing it slowly into her equally eager hole, her natural cum lubricating it more than enough for easy insertion. Elizabeth moaned very loudly now, wrapping her arms around his neck as her legs hooked together behind his back.

The yellow-eyed stranger thrust hard, his momentum moving her up and down against the filthy brick wall, his own grunts and moans filling the silence alongside her horny whimpers and cries. He shoved his hand up her shirt and under her bra, squeezing her large breast and pulling lightly on her erect nipple, before lifting her shirt to expose her breasts completely. As he thrust, he lowered his head to suck on her other tit, continuing to squeeze the first one, as his remaining hand helped support her.

His thrusts were fluid, and his hard cock rammed deep into her vagina, filling her hole and making her crave more and more with each hit against the wall of her insides. Just as she thought she couldn't take any more, he stopped suddenly and pulled her up just enough for his dick to be completely out.

"Wh...what are you doing…?" she asked, sounding far more disappointed and upset than she had wanted to. She felt embarrassed to reveal that she was enjoying this, probably a thousand times more than she should have been.

"Giving you a once in a lifetime experience." he said softly, his breathing heavy as the snake from before climbed up his hips and wrapped around his cock, flicking its tongue at her clit.

"N-no!" she begged. "No, please.." Her begging was ignored as the orange snake pressed its head into her. It was morally disgusting but somehow, it felt so good, she couldn't stop herself from moaning as it pushed further and further into her pussy, turning around once it hit the end and slithering back toward the opening.

Elizabeth screamed and cried at the feeling of a 3-foot snake trying to curl up inside her, but her pussy couldn't stop squeezing it in pure lust. "Please, pull it out!" She cried, squirming.

"He won't bite you." The orange-haired man said as he positioned his penis at the entrance of her ass. His cock was still very wet from fucking her pussy, so it the head poked in relatively easily. She screamed again, but he pressed his lips against hers and slowly pushed in. Oh god…this whole experience was so horrible, but it felt so amazing.

He resumed thrusting, disrupting the snake inside her and driving it to move around in frustration. She panted heavily, cumming quickly, but he was far from done. He reached a hand down and rubbed at her clitoris, pressing against her to reduce her squirming as much as he could as a second, much smaller snake moved from his pocket to his wrist, and inside her to join its much larger cousin. The two entangled each other and pressed against the walls of her vagina, as the man thrust harder and harder into the hole behind them.

As he grew close to climax, he pulled out suddenly, shoving his dick into her pussy with his two snakes. She cried out and frantically struggled. It was too much for her to take, she was lightly to pass out at this rate. The two snakes slid out and fell to the sidewalk as he slammed into her as quickly as he could, biting her neck and squeezing her breast as he panted against her.

At last, hot cum shot from his cock, filling her wide open pussy, and spilling out onto the concrete beneath them, snakes already long gone. He stood still for a minute, dick pressed as far inside her as he could get it, before he slowly pulled out with a deep moan. He licked some drool from her chin and kissed her neck.

"I appreciate it." he said quietly, slowly lowering her legs to set her down. She was so exhausted, she collapsed to her knees, head flopped against his leg. He tucked his penis back into his pants. "I'm good for now… no blowjob needed."

He looked at her for a moment, before kneeling and fixing her shirt and underwear, picking the exhausted woman up and carrying her to the bus stop, where he lay her on the bench.

"W...wait.." she panted as he turned to leave.

"Wh….what's your name…?"

"Jormadur," He said, glancing over his shoulder. "This neighborhood belongs to me." He began walking away.

"I.. see you tomorrow..? Jormadur?"

He paused for a moment, letting out an amused scoff. "Sure."


	3. Seb & Tom x Liz

| Liz belongs to anonymous requester |

| Seb & Tom belong to me |

Requested by: anonymous

* * *

Liz had gone so unbearably long without the cursed bathroom naga. Not only was she in the middle of summer break, but he had mysteriously vanished from her school completely last year. She'd been spending the months since pleasuring herself, but it wasn't the same.

She walked aimlessly. She was on her way home from the library, but had gotten so caught up in thought, she'd lost her way. All around her were unfamiliar store fronts, despite some of them looking like familiar companies. Suddenly, one caught her eye.

Puss's Love Toys

Before she knew it, Liz was standing outside the large window, looking in at the French maid dresses and dildos. There were two men inside, one blond, the other with black hair, both slim, neither looking at her. They seem preoccupied, looking at a dildo box and talking. Maybe… if she got something for herself…

The quiet chime of the bell interrupted the conversation the men were having as she hesitantly walked in. The glanced at her, and the blond smiled.

"If you need help with anything, let us know." He said cheerfully, before turning back to his coworker. She nodded and smiled awkwardly, the black-haired one watching her a few seconds longer before looking at the blond again.

Liz wandered around the store a bit, not really sure what to look at first. The costumes were interesting, that was for sure. Beads, plugs, vibrators, crops, the store seemed to have everything, even things she had never even imagined before. She stopped to look at a pink vibrator with butterflies on the box. What an odd design, she thought to herself.

Suddenly, a hand pulled the box from the shelf. It was the black-haired employee. "Did you want to look at it?" He asked. He sounded ever so slightly irritated, as if he wasn't in the mood to work today and wanted to relax instead.

"O-oh, no, that's al-" Before she could finish her objection, he opened the box and pulled the vibrator out. It was semi-transparent, thick, and about 6 inches long, the sides ribbed, though the rubber was smooth as glass. At the base was a small butterfly on what looked like a flower.

As he held it out to her, Liz blushed and shook her head. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's not going to bite," he said, turning it on. The sound of the vibration made her skin tingle. The man then held it to the side of her leg, against the bare skin just below the hem of her skirt. She gasped and stepped back, bumping into the blond man, who grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Seb, don't tease the poor girl." He said, his voice soft and comforting. For a brief moment, she thought that was the end of it, but then he nuzzled her neck. "Miss… I believe I said that you should ask us, should you need anything…"

"But I don't, I was just- Oh!" She jumped a little as he put his hand on her hip, fingers pressed lightly against her skirt. "N-no, I.. I was just looking…"

Seb, as his name seemed to be, stepped closer with the buzzing vibrator, pressing it against her thigh. She whined and shifted her leg away.

"We're not looking to hurt you, ma'am." The blond behind her said, massaging her hip and shoulder now, giving her a soft kiss to her neck. "We're here because your body called to us. We don't normally take interest in women, but if you'd like, we could make an exception. We'll be very good to you."

Before she could answer, Seb held the toy under her skirt, against her panties. She yelped and stifled a moan, her back pressing against the other man's chest. He held her firmly and lifted her leg a little, allowing Seb to reach under her.

"Aahh~!" Liz moaned, the vibration against her lips sending tingles all throughout her. She squirmed, and grabbed the blond man's arm.

He smiled and nipped at her neck. "My name's Tom. This is my partner, Seb. What's your name?"

She turned her head to look at him, and paused. Cat ears? Since when did he have cat ears? Glancing at Seb, he too had the ears of a cat upon his head, and a thin black tail coming from his waistline.

"L..Liz.." she said quietly, whimpering as he nipped at her neck.

Seb lifted her shirt then, and pulled down her bra. Running his tongue over her tit, he took it into his mouth and sucked, as Tom squeezed and pinched the other one. She let out a moan, she felt so dirty letting two strange men do this to her in the middle of a store, within view of the large front window. But nobody seemed to be outside, and they were completely alone.

It wasn't long before her panties were soaked and vagina begging. Seb turned the vibrator off and set it aside, sliding down to lick at her wet underwear. He then pulled the cloth aside and lapped up her juices with his rough tongue, the sensation slightly painful but also simply amazing. Liz couldn't help but squirm and moan.

Tom chuckled. "You're very noisy." He said. "Would you like to try one of our gags?"

He stepped away from her, Seb grabbing her arm to keep her steady, and went to one of the walls, bringing back a bright red ball gag and collar. He unpackaged them and put the ball in her mouth, strapping it tight around her head, then applied the collar, which had a leash already attached to it. He pulled, and her eyes became lustful.

Beneath her, Seb was sucking and slurping at her vaginal lips and clit, driving loud moans into the plastic orb, which only slightly muffled her. Tom resumed teasing her nipples, but she already wanted more, hips barely able to keep still. Seb reached up onto the shelf and grabbed the butterfly toy once again, and turned it on, shoving it rudely inside the poor young woman before him.

Liz cried out into the gag, whining and whimpering loudly as she squirmed more. Seb stepped away this time, and returned with a pair of leather panties, which he replaced her own with. They were specially designed to hold the vibrator deep inside her pussy, so she couldn't cum it out. To add to it, he cuffed her hands behind her back so she couldn't turn it off.

With her ass now exposed, Tom squeezed a cheek, and began grinding his pelvis against her as Seb went back to sucking and biting at her breasts. It was all just too much, and Liz could feel her own cum streaming down her legs, making them warm and moist.

Pulling on her leash, Tom reached to a nearby shelf and grabbed a bottle of lube, Seb reaching around the miserably horny girl to undo the blond's pants, stroking his cock as slick lubricant was layered onto it.

Liz saw this and began shaking her head, uttering objections as best she could between moans, but Seb slid his lube-covered finger into her ass, making her clench and whine. He fingered her ass until it was slick enough to add another finger, and he began to stretch her out for Tom, who went in with relative ease. Though pain tore through her, it was hard to deny that it still all felt so good as the strange man thrust into her anus, his arm holding her steady so she wouldn't risk falling over.

Seb, too, was now removing his pants, pulling off Liz's gag and tossing it aside. He bent her over, getting loud moans in the process as the cock and dildo rammed against each other in glorious harmony, stimulating every nerve possible between her legs.

Suddenly, the girl was faced, quite literally, with Seb's erect cock. Face bright red, she hesitantly licked at it before he slid it into her mouth. Somewhat surprisingly, he was much more gentle about this, perhaps to avoid her biting him. He fucked her mouth as she sloppily sucked on his dick, as he took the leash from Tom, who was now holding Liz's arms.

All three possible holes were now full as could be, and the boys were moaning nearly as much as she was, muffled only by one another's passionate make out session above her. Again and again, she could feel herself cum, but it didn't stop. Her legs began to tremble.

Tom looked down at her and eased her to her knees, undoing her handcuffs so she could use her arms for support now as well. Now he was able to hold onto her hips and thrust even faster. By now, a puddle was forming of Liz's own juices, right between her knees. The vibrator and leather were thoroughly drenched, but the boys were at last nearing their own climax.

In an almost cruel gesture, Tom reached down and took the end of the vibrator in his fingers, sliding it in and out as much as the leather would allow, simulating a third cock in her hole. She cried out for mercy, and Seb pushed himself deeper into her mouth, reaching her throat. She could hear him panting, as well as Tom.

"Oh..god.." Tom moaned, nails digging into Liz's skin. "I'm… I'm gonna cum.. L..Liz… Please lift your.. nng.. right hand.. if I can cum inside your ass… Please..?"

Without thought, her right hand lifted slightly off the floor, and before she knew it, her ass was filled with hot semen, and a lot of it. Seb followed shortly after, shooting jizz down her throat, holding her head firmly against his crotch. The force of it, shot the cum out her nose, to which he snickered before releasing her and stepping back.

Tom switched off the vibrator, now dripping with all kinds of sticky fluid, as his own cum spilled down to join the puddle Liz had made on their carpeted floor. Liz, feeling exhausted and, in a sense, defeated, collapsed into said puddle, not caring about the mess. She whimpered helplessly as Tom removed the leather and slid the vibrator out from between her legs.

"Thank you, miss Liz." He said quietly, licking her cheek as his tail slid against her wrecked pussy teasingly. "We're very glad we were able to service you."

Next thing she knew, she was waking up in her bed. A dream? Perhaps, but there was a strange taste in her mouth, and her ass hurt in a way she never thought possible. She looked across her room, and sitting under her desk, in a see-through plastic bag, were a butterfly vibrator, a gag, and a pile of leather bindings, with a heart-shaped card.


End file.
